reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Châtenay
Charles Châtenay is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. He is the subject of the stranger side-mission "The Artist's Way". History Background Charles Châtenay is a French artist who creates intimate paintings in the heart of Saint Denis. The art critics in Paris claimed that he could not draw nor paint, and they told him to pursue his dreams as far away as possible, which made him leave Paris in favor of Saint Denis. When around the player, he often refers to himself as a "whole ass," meaning "asshole." Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Charles is first encountered in Doyle's Tavern, where he and the player start to talk while sharing a brandy. He tells the player that he has traveled around the world and painted pictures in various countries. He then gives the player one of his sketches before leaving. The following day, the player finds an armed and angry man outside of Charles' residence, seemingly furious at the artist for sleeping with his wife. The player intervenes and, as a sign of his gratitude, Charles invites him to visit his art exhibition. There are plenty of people at the exhibition when the player enters the room, and all is seemingly well. However, the people eventually realize that the paintings portray some of the people present and that Charles may have painted some of them without their consent. The people are outraged at Charles' actions and within a matter of seconds, a fight breaks out in the gallery. However, Charles makes a quick escape and tells the player that he is going to lay low for a few days. At a later point, the player stumbles upon Charles who has disguised himself as a woman and tells him that he is being persecuted by the citizens of Saint Denis. Charles tells him that he plans to leave the city and travel to the South Pacific. He asks the player to help him get on the next ship but tells him that some of the locals are looking for him. When they arrive at the docks, the pair encounters a group of men who were waiting for Charles and want to enact their revenge. Charles runs to safety all the while the player fights the men. After defeating the attackers, the player and Charles part ways with a final goodbye. A letter from Charles can be collected from the post office. Inside, Charles describes his new home and informs the player on what a good friend he was to him. He writes how he is finally free, and can now paint whatever he likes. At this point, the sketch Charles gave the player becomes more valuable, increasing from $2.20 to $4.23, but only at the Saint Denis Fence. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *"The Artist's Way" Trivia * Châtenay appears to be partially based on French artist Paul Gauguin, whose early works were often panned or deemed outright obscene by critics. Gauguin spent much of the 1890s living and painting in French Polynesia, especially Tahiti, in the South Pacific. His art gained critical acclaim in the decades following his death in the Marquesas Islands. Gallery Charles Chatenay.png|Charles's Cigarette Card de:Charles_Châtenay Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Strangers in Redemption 2